


S'okay if You Like Her

by scoopydoo



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alcohol, Ally Steve Harrington, Drinking, F/F, Fluff, i think thats all okay, robin buckley reader, slight mention of depression, stranger things imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 10:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoopydoo/pseuds/scoopydoo
Summary: Steve's your best friend after all the Upside Down battles. After he learns you're gay and have a thing for Robin, he encourages you to make a move.





	S'okay if You Like Her

“God, I’m so bored,” you breathed as you lay out on the floor of Family Video. It was nearly eight o’clock and Keith had gone home about an hour ago, leaving Steve and Robin to close the shop. You arrived twenty minutes later with slurpees for your two friends. Steve complained about Robin’s overflowing while his drink sat safely in his cup without threat of spillage and you just shrugged. It definitely wasn’t because you had a crush on Robin. Steve knew, though, and gave you a wink when he thought Robin wasn’t paying attention. 

You’d started spending time with Steve when the Byers kid first went missing a while back, and the easy friendship had surprised you. Steve was funny, and caring, and although he wasn’t the smartest, he definitely had a strong moral compass that strongly pointed north when needed. He’d saved you from demogorgons, demodogs, and eventually even a Flayed Billy. 

When Steve had first gotten his job at Scoops and you met Robin, you had an instant crush on her. She was pretty, smart, snarky, and hilarious. You’d laughed more since meeting her than you had in years. As the three of you spent time translating the Russian communication, along with Dustin, you’d fallen rather hard for her. It had been hard to keep your feelings hidden from Robin, not knowing if she was straight or not, but you’d done everything in your power to keep that shit locked up tight. You didn’t want to do anything to make her uncomfortable, even if every time your hands brushed it felt like an electric shock webbing through your veins to your shoulder. 

Of course, Steve knew. You had alluded it to him one night in his living room as he’d been trying to convince you to call the guy who’d wrote his number on a napkin at Benny’s Diner and given it to you with a shy smile. 

_“He’s just really not my type, Steve,” you’d said, stomach in nots and feeling like you were going to throw up your entire club sandwich on Steve’s mom’s new white rug. _

_“What, a guy? You don’t know anything about him!” Steve had argued, exasperatedly trying to figure out why you always turned down guys’ advances. _

_“Steve,” you pressed, letting his name hang in the air as Steve’s brows knit together, staring at you like Eleven staring at a door and you could tell he was trying to read your mind. You raised your brows, the actual words caught in your throat with the bile that threatened to rise. _I’m gay.__

_“What?” he asked, clearly confused until- oh, now he got it. “Oh-_oh,”_ he blinked, leaning back against the couch and staring at nothing. It was quiet for a moment, then he began almost yelling at you for not telling him sooner. The rest of the night the two of you spent hours gushing about girls you thought were cute, at school, from films, anything. It felt amazing. _

Since then, you’d been very comfortable about being gay, at least in front of Steve. But then Robin entered the picture and it was a whole new dynamic. You felt awkward, clumsy, like it was the first crush you’d ever had. Which it wasn’t, but it was the first time you were close enough to a girl you liked that you felt like any wrong step would scare her off. But it never did. Even when she’d look over and catch you staring at her, she’d just smile and start engaging you in conversation. 

Then she and Steve had been interrogated by Russians and you’d sat with them during Back to the Future, chasing your drugged friends as they ran out to the water fountain and eventually to the bathroom to puke up everything in their systems. That’s when it happened. Robin came out to you and Steve. She looked horrified, as if she was a monster. You wanted to tell her that you were gay, too, but you didn’t want to ruin her moment. You also couldn’t tell her how you felt after Steve had just confessed his love for her. So the two of you sat and listened, and joked about how her high school crush Tammy Thompson sang like a Muppet. 

Once everything had died down, you told Steve how you felt about Robin after having a few shots at Steve’s, an attempt to forgo nightmares in favor of being too drunk to have them. 

_“Isn’t that Rob’s?” he’d asked, gesturing a shot glass at your jacket before tipping his head back and gulping down its contents. You’d blushed and shoved your own glass at him, silently telling him you needed a refill. Steve obliged, but kept your glass from you when you moved to grab it. _

_“Jesus, what, you want to wear it next?” Your words were slurring, face heated, body swaying slightly as you both sat at the dining table. Steve watched you for a moment before sliding your shot glass to you and picking up his own. You grabbed yours and clinked it to his. _

_“Y’know,” he slurred as he tossed his drink back and let out a low hiss at the burn. “S’okay if you like her.” Your hand froze as the glass touched your lips, pausing briefly before following Steve’s actions. _

_“I dunno, Steve,” you said quietly, wishing the alcohol would do more to numb your brain so you wouldn’t have to think anymore. You were just exhausted of being a living person these days, the battles with the Upside Down were really taking a toll on you. The days were okay, but you were reliving yourself and all your friends almost dying every night and you didn’t know how long you would last. _

_“Trust me, she likes you,” Steve continued and you rolled your eyes. “She does. She talks about you all the time, it’s getting annoying.” You blushed then, not fully trusting Steve but the thought was nice. “I can’t go to work without hearing her gush about some book you lent her, or-or some conversation you guys had about that 2000s movie.”_

_“It’s _2001: A Space Odyssey,_ and you really need to see it already,” you argued, but couldn’t help the butterflies you felt at the thought of Robin talking to Steve about you. You spent the rest of the night drinking and talking about your crush until you could barely keep your eyes open. The two of you passed out in Steve’s room, thankfully too out of it for the night terrors. _

You rolled over onto your stomach, still splayed out on the rough, old carpet of the video store as Steve and Robin restocked the shelves before calling it a night. “At least you’re not working,” Steve grumbled, reading the sleeve of a new film he hadn’t heard of and Robin scoffed. 

“Neither are you, dingus,” she said, kicking his shoe with hers and grabbing the VHS from his hands before placing it on the shelf. He sighed and placed a film next to it before turning to you with a devilish smile. 

“Y/N, truth or dare?” You narrowed your eyes at him, feeling a trap. You didn’t want to embarrass yourself doing whatever Steve may choose as a dare, but you were also anxious to pick truth. After contemplating telling him to fuck off altogether, you heard yourself say, “truth.” Steve grined, wheels clearly spinning in his brain. Steve humed loudly and you watched Robin continue to stock tapes, an amused grin tugging at the corners of her lips. Steve grinned then, too, and you had a bad feeling about that. “Who would you rather: Phoebe Cates or Michael J. Fox?” You blushed profusely as Robin froze, hand resting on a tape with her back to you though you could tell she was waiting to hear your answer. You let out a shaky breath. _Dammit, Harrington. _

“You know it’s Phoebe,” you answered before punching him lightly in the arm. He rubbed his shoulder and mouthed an exaggerated ‘ow.’ You knew your face was beet red and you were glad Robin wasn’t looking at you. “If I ever say Michael, lock me up immediately.” 

“Really?” Robin asked, voice shocked and you glanced at her. She was looking at you surprised, like she’d never seen you before. She almost looked, hopeful. 

“Yeah,” you said shyly. You heard Steve say something about grabbing an item from the back, but he already sounded miles away, as if it were only you and Robin. 

“How am I just learning this now?” she asked and you sat up, crossing your legs as she turned her attention solely on you. 

“I don’t know,” you said honestly. “I mean, I wanted to tell you, I just- it never seemed like the right time.” Robin laughed softly. 

“Because drugged in a movie theater bathroom was so perfect.” You giggled a little. 

“Exactly. And I couldn’t really say, ‘hey, Robin, I’m in love with you,’ when Dingus already stole that thunder.” Robin’s brows flew up and after a beat she started to smile softly. 

“Well,” she breathed, “too bad you didn’t get to go first.” You reached out and brushed her hair behind her ear. You bit your lip as her blue eyes gazed into yours. 

“You think I would’ve had a better shot?”

“I think you’re the only one who had one in the first place.” You didn’t know who moved first, but a moment later your eyes were closed and Robin’s lips were pressed against yours. Your hand cupped her jaw as hers went to your waist and your mouths moved perfectly in sync. It wasn’t a long kiss, but it was the first of many. Gentle and warm and perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please send me more prompts! I'm a melted puddle of Robin and Steve feels and I can't stop writing them. I'm also posting these on my tumblr (scoopsohboi)


End file.
